ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Reaves
| birth_place = San Bernardino, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Writer | years_active = 1973–present | website = }} James Michael Reaves (born September 14, 1950) is an American writer, known for his contributions as scriptwriter and story editor to a number of 1980s and 1990s animated television series, including Disney's Gargoyles and Batman: The Animated Series. He has also written media tie-in novels, children's books, and original fiction. He often collaborates with Steve Perry and won a 1993 Emmy Award for Outstanding Writing in an Animated Program in his work on Batman: The Animated Series. Reaves has Parkinson's Disease, and for a time maintained a blog concerning his experiences dealing with the disease and its effects.http://michaelreaveswriter.blogspot.com/ Typing is now difficult for him, and by his own account, he has lost the ability to speak coherently. Reaves has been working extensively with co-authors since 2004. Books Novels Anthologies and collections *''Darkworld Detective'' (1981) *''The Night People'' (2005) Co-Editor *''Shadows Over Baker Street'' (2003) (co-editor and contributor) Short stories *The Breath of Dragons (1973) *Passion Play (1974) *The Century Feeling (November 1974) *The Sound of Something Dying (1976) *Amber Day (1977) *Love Among the Symbionts (1977) *The Big Spell and The Maltese Vulcan (1977) *Shadetree (1978) *Werewind (1981) *The Tearing Of Graymare House (1983) *The Night People (1985) *The Way Home (with Steve Perry) (1991) *Catspaw (1992) *Elvis Meets Godzilla (1994) *Red Clay (2001) (in The Children of Cthulhu) *House Of The Vampire (2003) *The Adventure Of The Arab's Manuscript (2003) (in Shadows Over Baker Street) *Keep Coming Back (2003) *The Legend Of The Midnight Cruiser (2003) *Undeadsville (2004) *Spider Dream (2005) (in Lost on the Darkside) Television Animated *''Batman Beyond'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Blackstar'' *''Bobby's World'' *''Centurions'' *''Conan and the Young Warriors'' *''Dragon's Blood'' *''Dungeons & Dragons'' *''Gargoyles'' *''Godzilla: The Series'' *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002)'' *''Invasion America'' *''My Little Pony'' *''The New Adventures of He-Man'' *''Peter Pan and the Pirates'' *''The Real Ghostbusters'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Space Sentinels'' *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' *''Spiral Zone'' *''Star Wars: Droids'' *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''''The Transformers'''' Live-action *''The Secrets of Isis, one episode (1975) *Shazam!, one episode (1976) *Buck Rogers in the 25th Century, story (1977) *The Twilight Zone, two episodes produced, and two stories (1986–89) *Star Trek: The Next Generation, one episode (1987) *''Pandora, pilot script (1987) *''Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future, two episodes produced, three episodes, and one story (1987–1988) *Star Runners, pilot episode (1988) *Monsters, four episodes (1988–1990) *Swamp Thing, one episode (1990) *The Flash, one episode (1990) *Father Dowling Mysteries, three episodes (1990–1991) *Young Hercules, one episode (1999) *Sliders'', one episode (1999) References External links * * Category:1950 births Category:20th-century American novelists Category:21st-century American novelists Category:American fantasy writers Category:American horror writers Category:American novelists Category:American science fiction writers Category:American television writers Category:Television writers Category:Living people Category:American short story writers Category:American screenwriters Category:20th-century American short story writers Category:21st-century American short story writers Category:20th-century American writers Category:21st-century American writers Category:Screenwriters from California